


People Genuinely Think

by vikasemenova



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Royal Harry, harrystyles, larrystylinson, louistomlinson - Freeform, royalAU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikasemenova/pseuds/vikasemenova
Summary: Как только принц поднимается на трибуну и приветствует всех взмахом руки, растягивая губы в легкой улыбке, Луи нервно сглатывает, но одергивает себя, пытаясь оставаться профессионалом.АU. Гарри - принц. Луи - журналист. Пресс-конференция. Один вопрос и понеслась...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Пишите отзывы - нравится или нет. Стоит ли продолжать?..

Chapter I. Oh boy...

 

Сегодня был важный день. Определенно. И Луи понимал это, по десять раз расписывая ручку на ничем не повинном листе бумаги, растерзанном размашистыми полосами синих чернил. Записывать придется довольного много важной информации и при том быстро, ничего не упуская. А если вдруг ручка подведет, то, считай, катастрофа. А про диктофоны Луи, казалось, и вовсе не слышал, еще меньше доверяя бездушному куску пластика. Поэтому, нет, спасибо.  
  
До начала пресс-конференции оставалось еще, по крайней мере, десять минут и Луи ослабил несколько верхних пуговок застегнутой кверху белой рубашки, так ненавязчиво оттенявшей васильковые глаза.  
  
Стояла середина июля и, несмотря на вовсю работавшие в помещении кондиционеры, кто-то гляди только и успевал украдкой смахивать стекающие со лба капельки пота. Или обмахиваться, такими же, как и Луи, блокнотами, нервно бросая взгляд на белую дверь слева от возвышения, откуда с минуты на минуту должен был появиться виновник треморно постукивающих по коленке пальцев и перешептываний вполголоса. И да, может, остальным было жарко не столько от раскаленного солнца, нещадно опалявшего старинное здание с высокими окнами, в котором они сегодня собрались, а сколько от нервного предвкушения урвать свою долю скупо брошенного подготовленного заранее ответа и от тайной надежды услышать ответ на сокровенный вопрос. Ведь именно ради этого все и затевалось. А на следующий день, очертя голову, бежать в свое издательство и, положив листочек с готовой статьей перед главным редактором, победно прикрикнуть: «Эксклюзивные новости!». Потому что вот оно — свершилось! И вся страна вздохнет от облегчения, не заметив, как на несколько лет задержала дыхание, начиная с самого совершеннолетия принца, что означало только одно: ему пришло время искать избранницу, ведь было известно, что несколькими месяцами раньше, принцесса Джемма, по известным только ее семье причинам, отказалась от правления (Луи тяжело переживал эти новости). Но вот, спустя два года, ожидание подошло к концу и его Высочество, наконец, объявит свою суженую и сможет стать королем, заняв место своего отца на престоле.  
  
Что ни говорите, а именно королевская семья всегда будет самым желанным предметом обсуждений, беззаветной любви и обожания. Миллионы детишек по всей стране всегда будут ставить себе в пример принцессу Джемму, мечтая стать такими же уверенными и остроумными и младшего принца Гарри, восхищаясь его бескорыстием и искренностью.  
  
Создается впечатление, что любовь к монархии впитывается с материнским молоком, да еще и передается из поколения в поколение. В целом, так оно и есть и это служит еще одним поводом для гордости неприступных англичан.  
  
Да вот по этому чуть ли не каждый присутствующий в зале подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда распахивается дверь и из нее неторопливым шагом, нога в ногу, выходят два телохранителя — из личной охраны принца — в идеально сидящих черных костюмах, каждый с наушником в ухе, и становятся по обе стороны трибуны, на которую аккуратно водружен «Юнион Джек». Значит, вот-вот появится сам принц и возбужденный шепот поднимается новой волной и снова стихает, когда входит его Высочество, пока, в виду формальностей, его представляет пресс-секретарь.  
  
Поджатые губы и слегка нахмуренные брови — маска сосредоточенности застыла на его лице. Он готов к любым вопросам и предъявлениям. Операторы наводят на королевскую особу объективы камер — столь важное событие, разумеется, будет транслироваться по национальному телевидению — а журналисты щелкают ручками и кнопками на диктофонах и перебирают аккуратные листики подготовленных заранее вопросов.  
  
Как только принц поднимается на трибуну и приветствует всех взмахом руки и растягивает губы в легкой улыбке, Луи нервно сглатывает, но одергивает себя, пытаясь оставаться профессионалом. А он таковым и является, окончив с отличием престижнейший университет Кингстона, шесть лет отучившись на факультете журналистики. И в программу обучения не входило краснеть и запинаться при виде королевских особ, даже если Луи и был фанатом его высочества с самого детства. Чем могла похвастаться половина девушек, да и юношей, в стране, а, может и во всем мире.  
  
Так что Луи, быстренько опомнившись, поднял правую руку, вцепившись взглядом, как в спасательный круг, в свой список, сотый раз перечитывая вопрос. Но повезло другому журналисту, который оказался шустрее. Луи только тихонько фыркнул, будучи уверенным, что не просидит без дела. Вместо этого он перевел взгляд на юношу и приготовился слушать ответ, невольно залюбовавшись тем, как загораются его глаза, когда он рассказывает в какие еще благотворительные организации они собираются внести пожертвования и отчитываясь о прогрессе новых реформ, предложенных парламенту его семьей. Оторвавшись от созерцания, Луи вспомнил свои прямые обязанности и ручка быстро начала порхать по бумаге, оставляя после себя аккуратные цепочки слов и понятные только ему закорючки.  
  
К теме женитьбы планировали подбираться плавно, скажем так, оставив на десерт. Да и вообще, подобные конференции всегда посещали его Величество король Джордж, но сейчас был особый случай. С тех пор как в СМИ просочилась информация, что отец Гарольда собирается сложить полномочия, готовя вместо себя сына, страна просто взорвалась догадками и предположениями: « _Значит, принц Гарри собирается жениться?_ » и все в таком духе. Так что это был лишь вопрос времени, когда королевская семья сделает официальное заявление. В согласии с действующим и по сей день законом престолонаследия*, старший ребенок, достигнув двадцатого года, имеет право на престол и если тот отказывается, то права передаются младшему. И вот здесь самое интересное, чего Луи совершенно не понимал: старший ребенок может править, не вступая при этом в брак, но если по каким-то причинам трон достанется младшему, то замужества/женитьбы не избежать. Еще он не понимал, почему принцесса Джемма отказалась от престола. Видимо, их королевские причуды.  
  
Тем временем, Гарри отвечает на всевозможные вопросы журналистов. И ему следует отдать должное — неплохо справляется. Принц явно не был обделен умом и остроумием, когда ловко увиливал от проскакивающих время от времени слегка некорректных или заданных не по делу вопросов. Луи также успел задать парочку, не ударив при этом в грязь лицом, когда на него в упор смотрели таким пронизывающим взглядом.  
  
Время интервью было на исходе, а значит, его оставалось только для самого главного.  
  
И вот рыженькая девушка, сидевшая в двух рядах от Луи, вскинула руку и, получив разрешение, поднялась, поправляя юбку и цепко схватилась за предоставленный ей микрофон.  
  
— Алекс Томпсон из газеты «The Sun», ваше Высочество, — бойко протараторила она, и от Луи не ускользнуло, как Гарри едва заметно поморщился. Луи был полностью с ним солидарен. Он и сам терпеть не мог этих выскочек из желтой газетенки, норовивших вечно засунуть нос не в свое дело, а, добыв хоть сколько-нибудь информации, изворотят так, что на голову не налезет.  
  
Тем временем девушка продолжала:  
  
— Ваше Высочество, насколько нам известно, ваш отец в скором времени намерен передать вам свои полномочия, как правителя Соединенного Королевства, — Гарри утвердительно кивнул. — И насколько мы все осведомлены, по законам для этого требуется связать себя узами брака, к тому же, ходят слухи, что вы готовы назвать имя своей избранницы, не так ли? — закончив пламенный монолог, девушка выдохнула и выжидающе уставилась на юношу.  
  
Все в зале одобрительно загудели, как бы в поддержку словам журналистки и так же с интересом наблюдали за принцем. Который, к слову, и бровью не повел, явно ожидая этого самого вопроса. Ведь ради этого же здесь и собрались.  
  
— Вы совершенно верно рассуждаете, мисс Томпсон, — мягко начал Гарри, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я действительно готовлюсь стать королем и, как вы верно подметили, мне для этого нужна жена, — нотка язвительности проскользнула в его тоне и он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями или же нарочно сохранял интригу, ведь Луи уже весь извелся, а нервы были на пределе. Он и сам не знал почему, а, может, и знал. — В общем, девушку, с которой я в ближайшем будущем намерен связать себя узами брака, зовут Диана Вествуд, — торжественно объявил Гарри и слегка прищурился от вспышек фотокамер, которые, казалось, были действительно готовы ослепить, когда фотографы, как заведенные, принялись с удвоенной энергией щелкать затворами своих профессиональных дорогущих аппаратов.  
  
Диана Вествуд. Естественно, Луи слышал о ней. Дочь одной из самых уважаемых семей Европы: мать — принцесса Каролина, родная сестра правящего князя Боснии и Герцоговины Карла VI, отец — американский промышленник и бизнесмен. Со всего, что Луи знал про принцессу лично, то что Диана была хороша собой и весьма образованной, знала несколько языков, увлекалась конным спортом — все как полагается принцессе. А также, была одной из самых завидных невест мира. До теперешнего момента, разумеется.  
  
В зале поднялся шум и галдеж, все наперебой разбрасывались поздравлениями, пытаясь сохранять приличия и не наброситься на юношу, который, казалось, весь сжался от такого напора, пытаясь улыбнуться. А Луи, внезапно почувствовав себя преданным, захотелось стереть эту улыбку с его лица и он, не раздумывая, выхватил микрофон, так удачно оказавшийся в руках сидящего рядом мужчины, и выпалил:  
  
— Вы гей, ваше Высочество?  
  
_Какого мать твою черта, Томлинсон?_  — проснулся вдруг здравый смысл, да только было уже слишком поздно. Слово не воробей… В зале повисла гробовая тишина. А журналисты переводили взгляд то на Гарри, то на Луи, навострив уши, словно акулы, учуявшие кровь. Ох, еще бы — запахло скандалом: принцу Гарольду, готовящемуся взойти на престол и жениться, кидают подобное предъявление. И кто кидает? Луи, который не в состоянии удержать язык за зубами и притупить рвущуюся наружу горячную и вспыльчивую натуру. Да, это весьма неплохие качества для журналиста, _но не сейчас же_. И самое интересное, он и сам не знал почему. Знал лишь только, что его разозлил факт, что принц на самом деле женится. Слышать — это одно, а видеть вот это вот собственными глазами — совсем другое.  
  
Но это ни в коей мере не оправдывало поступка Луи. Он лишь молча опустился на стул, желая провалиться сквозь землю и рассуждая, позволят ли ему хотя бы забрать свои вещички завтра на работе.  
  
Луи осмелился поднять взгляд и сразу же столкнулся с зелеными глазами принца, который лишь тупо моргал и Луи бы рассмеялся, не будь он в полнейшем шоке от своего же поступка. Было видно, что Гарри не знал, что сказать и элементарно не мог собраться с мыслями.  
  
«Почему бы ему не сказать „нет“? Как вариант», — прикинул Луи, недоумевая почему принц так не поступил, а лишь стоял, растерянно моргая, пока к нему не подбежала женщина средних лет в строгом сером костюме-двойке и с нещадно затянутыми в тугой узел светлыми волосами. Она что-то прошептала юноше на ухо и, кинув: «Конференция окончена, всем спасибо!», увела его через ту же дверь слева от возвышения.  
  
Луи же, не имея ни малейшего желания отбиваться от неуемного любопытства коллег, выскочил из зала и нырнул во спасительный сумрак улицы.  


***

  
По дороге домой, Луи все не унимался, коря себя за язык без костей.  
  
— И это показали по национальному телевидению! — в неверии воскликнул он и, чуть было, не топнул ножкой, но, сидя за рулем машины, сделать это было слегка затруднительно.  
  
Оказавшись в квартире, надежно скрывающей его от позора, он натянул на себя любимые удобные спортивки и поношенную футболку и, подавляя желание позвонить друзьям или маме и поплакаться вдоволь, с ведерком ванильно-клубничного мороженого завалился смотреть «Дневники принцессы» или как он его называл — _«фильм 911»_. Может, это и был несколько, а, может, и очень девчачий фильм, но Луи было все равно, он смотрел его каждый раз, находясь в расстроенных чувствах. И сейчас он лежал на диване в гостиной с ведерком холодного лакомства на животе и со всей искренностью сочувствовал главной героине и понимал, что облажался куда больше, поддавшись каким-то своим личным мотивам.  
  
Луи погорячился, когда считал, что его уволят. Ну, пока еще ему об этом не сообщали, да и вообще, телефон как-то подозрительно молчал. Как бы там ни было, от работы никуда не денешься и Луи, нехотя отлепив задницу от дивана, схватил сумку с ноутбуком и побрел к спальне.  
  
Утроившись на кровати, он включил компьютер и, пока тот загружался, порылся в рюкзаке, доставая свои конспекты с пресс-конференции. Театрально вздохнув, он открыл текстовый редактор и, быстро напечатав заголовок: « **Страна в ожидании нового правителя Соединенного Королевства** », приготовился к веселенькой ночке.


End file.
